Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas
by Espejo Oesed
Summary: One shot. James está desesperado. Sus padres se niegan a darle el mapa del merodeador, y ya no sabe qué hacer para convencerlos. Menos mal que está su hermano Albus para echarle una mano. Una cosa está clara. Sus intenciones no son buenas. Y menos si el mapa del merodeador aparece en escena.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Todos los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran JK Rowling. Si Harry Potter fuera mío, no habría habido semejante masacre de personajes. ¡Dobby seguiría siendo un elfo libre!**

* * *

James se encontraba parado en el medio del salón, poniéndole la mejor carita de cordero degollado que tenía a su padre, mientras le miraba con expresión suplicante.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque no quiero que, cuando empieces Hogwarts, me llegue una carta avisando de que has hecho esto o aquello. Bastantes reportes tendré en circunstancias normales como para facilitarte las cosas.

—Pero papá, si es en realidad para evitar que te manden tanta carta. Si me lo dejas, será prácticamente imposible que me pillen haciendo travesuras. Los profesores no se enteraran de nada.

—Creo que no me estas entendiendo, James. Yo no quiero evitar que te castiguen, bueno sí. Pero es precisamente por eso por lo que lo hago. Lo que quiero evitar es que te metas en más líos de los que ya te metes normalmente.o

—¡Pero si Teddy te lo ha devuelto! ¡Él ha dicho que ya no lo iba a usar! ¡Y a ti no te sirve de nada guardado en un cajón cogiendo polvo! Por favor, papá.

—Te he dicho que no, James. Tú solo lo usarías para hacer travesuras.

—Pero si fue creado para eso, ¡para hacer travesuras! Por favor, yo solo quiero honrar la memoria de los Merodeadores siguiendo su noble camino en Hogwarts —dijo James con voz suplicante.

—Puedes honrarlos sin necesidad de hacer travesuras. No te lo voy a dar, James, y va dar igual lo que digas. Va a seguir siendo así.

—¿Te ha dicho mamá que no me lo des, verdad?

—Ella está de acuerdo, así que ni siquiera te molestes en intentar convencerla.

James bufó cansado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para convencerle.

—¡Pero no es justo!, seguro que a Al si se lo…

—Todavía sigues con eso. Llevas una semana con la misma cantinela —dijo su madre entrando en el comedor.

—Mamá, por favor. Tened piedad de mí, dejarme el mapa —le dijo a su madre mientras empleaba la misma mirada suplicante que había empleado con su padre minutos antes.

—Ya has oído a tu padre, James. Te ha dicho que no y punto —dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada severa y se volvía hacia su padre—. Ah Harry, Teddy acaba de mandar una lechuza diciendo que sí que viene a cenar. Dice que si se puede quedar con los niños mañana.

—¿Vosotros dónde vais? —pregunto James extrañado.

—Tu padre tiene que ir a Italia, por la extradición de unos _mortífagos_ que capturaron, y yo tengo que cubrir la final del Torneo europeo de _Quidditch_.

—¿Cuándo volvéis?

—Pasado mañana.

Las tres personas que se encontraban en el salón escucharon unos nudillos golpeando tres veces la puerta.

—Parece que ya llegó Teddy —dijo su padre mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta.

—Teddy se quedara a dormir, así que Albus y tú tenéis que dormir juntos hoy.

James bufó de nuevo. Las cosas ya no podían ir peor.

* * *

—Te han vuelto a decir que no ¿verdad?

James le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermano. Después, volvió la vista al póster con el equipo completo de los Puddlemere United, que colgaba en una de las paredes de la habitación de Albus. Odiaba cuando su hermano utilizaba ese tonillo bulón con él.

—Ya no sé qué hacer —le dijo James con voz lastimera mientras comenzaba a darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza contra la pared que tenía enfrente.

—¡Eh, no hagas eso! Me vas a dejar un bollón en la pared, y luego mamá me regañara —le dijo con cierto tono de burla.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi cabeza, Albus —le dijo James con sarcasmo.

—Qué más da tu cabeza, peor de cómo está ya no se puede quedar.

—Eres una mala persona, estas aprovechando que estoy mal y decaído para vengarte de todas las veces que yo me he metido contigo —le dijo James dolido.

—No, no lo había pensado. Pero no es mala idea.

James bufó, decidido a ignorar los comentarios de su hermano.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —le pregunto a Albus mientras se giraba en la cama para quedar frente a él y darle la espalda al póster.

—Darte por vencido, pedazo de cabezón. Está claro que no te lo van a dar. Y

—¿Yo, cabezón? Tiene gracia que me lo digas tú.

Albus rodó los ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que te rindas. No existe manera humana para que consigas ese mapa por nuestros padres.

—Pero existe otra manera, ¿eso ha sido una indirecta, no?

—Vaya, resulta que al final tu cabeza no estaba tan mal como yo pensaba.

—¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para conseguirlo?

—No sé, James. Eso es cosa tuya, yo no te he dicho nada. Solo he señalado la obviedad del asunto. Tú quieres ese mapa para cuando estés en Hogwarts. Papá y mamá se han negado en rotundo a dártelo. Piensa que puedes hacer tú para conseguirlo. Está claro que de ellos no lo vas a conseguir, así que tal vez deberías de pensar en otra manera de hacerte con él.

James le miró confuso.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, a veces eres muy enrevesado. No puedes decirme directamente lo que estás pensando y dejarte de juegos —le dijo James molesto.

Albus dio un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Vale, retiro lo que he dicho antes de tu cabeza. Solo te sirve para tenerla sobre los hombros —le dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama y se tapaba con la sábana. James le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio—. Ya te lo he dicho James, piénsalo. Yo no quiero saber nada más del asunto. No quiero meterme en ningún problema por ese mapa, yo no tengo nada que ver. Además, es más divertido sacarte de quicio, si te lo dijera directamente no habría emoción —le dijo mientras apagaba la vela que había sobre su mesilla, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

James continuó un rato más sentado en la misma posición, hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo que su hermano y meterse en la cama.

—Cuando te des cuenta de cómo conseguirlo (algo que seguramente vaya para largo), prométeme que me lo dejarás cuando te lo pida —le dijo Albus en la oscuridad.

—Te lo dejare si resulta que lo que me has dicho sirve de algo —le dijo James bastante frustrado mientras miraba al techo en la oscuridad.

James se quedó pensando en la oscuridad durante un rato. Vale, según Albus, sus padres no se lo iban a dar. Tenía que dejar de intentarlo por esa vía, eso estaba claro.

A James se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza. Si sus padres no se lo daban, él tendría que cogerlo por su cuenta, ya que ese era el único modo posible de tenerlo.

Una radiante sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro en la oscuridad de la habitación. Una sonrisa que su madre siempre relacionaba con la de sus hermanos gemelos, Fred y George, y que había aprendido a temer en la cara de su hijo. Esa sonrisa, al igual que la de sus tíos gemelos en su tiempo, significaba la llegada de problemas para las personas de su alrededor. Pero también, significaba una nueva travesura en mente para James.

—Albus, eres un genio —dijo James bajito para evitar despertar a su hermano.

—Gracias, solo recuérdalo cuando te pida el mapa.

—¡Pensé que ya estabas dormido! —le dijo enfadado.

—Y perderme como me alabas. Ni en broma.

* * *

James tenía en su rostro la misma sonrisa pícara que había aparecido en su rostro la noche anterior.

Sus padres ya se habían marchado, y en ese momento se encontraban a cargo de Teddy Lupin. Este se encontraba muy entretenido dándole una paliza al ajedrez a su hermana Lily. Eso significaba vía libre para llevar a cabo su plan, ya que Albus no suponía ningún peligro, al estar enterado del asunto. Incluso podía servirle como encubridor si alguien notaba su ausencia.

Después de lanzarle una mirada significativa a su hermano, dándole a entender que le cubriera, se deslizó por el pasillo en dirección al despacho de su padre.

James sabía que su padre había guardado el mapa en el despacho, ya que le había visto ir hacia allí cuando Teddy se lo entregó tras volver de Hogwarts. Eso no era un gran alivio, ya que las opciones de esconder el mapa en la habitación eran enormes. El mapa podía estar prácticamente en cualquier lado; en alguno de los cajones del escritorio, en el pequeño armario que había junto a la puerta e incluso escondido en alguna de las decenas de libros que había en las estanterías del despacho. Cualquier lugar era bueno.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre y se escurrió dentro silenciosamente. Decidió buscar primero en los cajones del escritorio y confiar en que la buena fe de su padre. Que él no hubiera pensado que su hijo podía intentar arrebatarle el preciado objeto y lo hubiera guardado en algún lugar fuera de su alcance.

Después de abrir un par de cajones, James se dio cuenta de que estaban hechos un completo desastre. Había cosas de todo tipo dentro. Lo más extraño que encontró fue una bolsa de piel peluda, que le intentó morder cuando tuvo intención de sacar lo que había dentro.

Pero no había necesidad de rebuscar dentro de la bolsa. Debajo de un viejo libro de auto defensa, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Casi saltando de alegría, cerró el cajón y salió silenciosamente de la habitación para poder subir las escaleras y meterse en el dormitorio que estaba compartiendo con Albus en esos momentos.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Su padre le había contado numerosas anécdotas sobre él o su abuelo, en las cuales estaba el mapa incluido.

Agarró fuertemente su varita, que tenía desde hacía tan solo dos semanas. La había comprado en su última visita al Callejón Diagon, la cual hicieron para conseguir todo el material escolar para su primer curso en Hogwarts. Sosteniéndola con determinación, dio unos pequeños toques a la superficie en blanco del mapa, mientras decía con una radiante sonrisa en la cara:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores potterheads.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este one shot sobre cómo James consiguió el mapa del merodeador. La verdad es que la idea de escribir este one shot me surgió, tras ver en algún lado (vete a saber dónde fue), que James consiguió el mapa del merodeador robándoselo a su padre de un cajón de su despacho, que era donde lo tenía guardado antes del hurto. Esta es mi versión de cómo James se hizo con él, espero que no os haya decepcionado.**

 **Cualquier crítica o recomendación sobre el one shot o mi forma de escribir es bien recibida. Solo quiero mejorar.**


End file.
